


Calm & Bright

by Rileyout



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Fluff, Dogs, Eggsy is precious, Gift Giving, Harry's brothers are shits, Harry's family are ridiculous, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Tinselwank2017, harry is hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileyout/pseuds/Rileyout
Summary: When Harry had told him that they would be spending Christmas with his family at the Hampshire estate Eggsy had laughed.





	Calm & Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emphysematous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emphysematous/gifts).



> For the lovely Emphysematous who gave me the very christmasy prompt of "Harry takes Eggsy to meet the family" set in an A/B/O universe. 
> 
> Hope this is good enough.

When Harry had told him that they would be spending Christmas with his family at the Hampshire estate Eggsy had laughed. When his own mum had told him he was expressly banned from spending Christmas with him and Daisy, he'd be wildly offended, until she had explained to him that he didn't need to keep doing what was best for them anymore because he'd done enough. He's more surprised when he's cleared of active duty four days before Christmas and again when Harry tells him to pack his nice sweaters and his hunting jacket but does so anyway and doesn't question Harry any further until he'd picked him up the next day. 

The Hart family’s Hampshire estate is sprawling, so much so that it takes them a 15-minute drive to reach the house from the main gates. The house itself is another matter, a vast gothic mansion that is rather well kept with large gargoyles that Harry comments that are rather grotesque but his father had liked them and so they had stayed. 

They are greeted by a stern looking older European woman who Harry introduces as Athena. She smiles at Harry, welcomes him with open arms and a kiss on the cheek before giving Eggsy much the same treatment, as if she had known him all her life. She ushers them in with a few choice words in Spanish and mutters at a young man to collect their luggage from the car. 

“Harry, you look very well,” She guides them through the house without really thinking about it, let’s Harry open the doors for them, scowls in a teasing way when he does, “Your mother will be very pleased to see you. At least you have the decency to bring a suitable mate with you. She nearly disinherited Matthew when he brought his last floosy home.”

Eggsy snorts, can’t really help himself and Athena turns a wicked smile his way as Harry opens another door. She stops just inside, gesturing to a well-dressed couple, that Eggsy can only guess that this is one of Harry’s brothers. He feels a sudden wave of panic over take him, he knows that he’s not good enough. Alpha’s like Harry are meant to mate and marry Omegas of their status, while Omega’s like Eggsy have kids by good for nothing, dead beat Alphas with wrap sheets longer than his arm. 

“Harry!” The male of the couple steps forward, hand reached out for Harry to take, “How the devil are you? It’s been too long.”

“Edward, it’s good to see you. This is Gary. Gary my older brother, Edward.” 

Edward is a tall man, much like Harry, classically good looking but without Harry's worldliness or expressive eyes. He smiles politely when Eggsy extends his hand, his own soft and lacking gun callouses and Eggsy can't help the way he is categorising their differences rather than their similarities. Edward is an Alpha, obviously, all the of Hart men are, but it's easy to tell in the way that he stands, not arrogant and puffed up like most Alphas of his status but rather elegant and graceful as if it was natural for him to tower over others. It's something he has noticed in Harry before, as if he's unaware of his status and how incredibly attractive he is. 

"A pleasure I'm sure." And Eggsy wants to laugh at the blatant lie that it is. 

"Edward." It's not a threat but the older man still raises his eyebrow before taking a step back and sliding an arm around his wife's waist. 

"This is Bridgette, my wife." Bridgette is a young thing, older than Eggsy by maybe 15 years but she doesn't look it. She a prime example of good breeding, tall, blonde and flawless with piercing blue eyes. A career Omega if Eggsy did ever see one.

"Pleasure." Eggsy's thankful that she doesn't bother with a handshake or the pretence that she thinks of Eggsy as anything else than something that she might have stepped in. 

"I'm sure," he turns back to Harry, preens a little when the older man slides an arm around his waist and pulls him closer, "didn't you say you had another brother?"

"Yes, he does," Matthew is fair amount younger than Harry and Edward. He's tall like them both but leaner, with a face that is care free and open, "It's good to see you, big brother." He pats Harry on the shoulder. 

"You must be Gary," he flashes Eggsy a grin that’s clearly meant to win him over but rather makes him look like a serial killer, "well aren't you beautiful? Shame about the breeding."

He hears Harry growl deep in his chest and even Bridgette has the decency to look disgusted at the comment. Eggsy doesn't manage to stifle his laughter this time, let's it bubble out of him and Matthew's looking at him like he's half mad. 

"Is that all you've got? 'Shame about the breeding.' I heard two year olds with better insults. Was that really meant to offend me?" Matthew gaps at him and he can practically see Harry's smiling beside him. 

"Do shut your mouth, Matthew, I raised you better than that." And just like that all of the Hart men straighten, Matthew's mouth shutting with an audible click. Elizabeth Hart is beautiful and youthful looking for someone in their 70s. She has an other worldly presence about her and the hardness of an Omega who has fought for everything she has. Eggsy has a mental image of her declaring that she owns 51% of the damn company.

She sweeps into the room with the airs and grace of someone born into her position, which Eggsy supposes she was. She settles herself on the sofa and stares pointedly at them all as if she's been waiting an eternity for them to arrive. Harry is the first to move, gliding over to her and dragging Eggsy along with him.

"Mother," Harry leans down to kiss her gently on the cheek and Eggsy can see the spark in her eyes that she's so very good at keeping off of her face. Harry is clearly the favourite, "you're looking well."

"Shame the same can't be said for you," She tusks, runs her elegant fingers over the eyepatch for a moment before pulling back and turning her gaze on Eggsy, "Gary, I assume. Come here, let me look at you."

He hesitates, looking at Harry for a moment before stepping closer and straightening up. She scans his face with curious eyes, flitting between his jaw and the line of his shoulder.

"Excellent bone structure, good child baring hips. Fine choice, Harry. Tell me Gary, do you shoot?" He looks at Harry for a moment, unsure of how much he can and can't say before nodding.

"Yes, Lady Hart." She smiles at him, it's a little cold and Harry's grip on him tightens. 

"Good, we will be going out after lunch. I do hope you can manage to behave yourself until then Matthew" She turns to look at Edward, a little sneer on her lips when she notices Bridgette, "I suppose this means my ungrateful grandchild are here then."

Bridgette's mouth thins into a pale line and her jaw stiffens. Edward beats her to the punch though, laughing delightfully as he makes excuses for their children not being present, some rubbish about school trips and finding one’s self. Eggsy's never heard such blatant crap before. 

“Anyway, Bridgett had the idea that we go and visit father’s grave after lunch. Just the family” It’s an innocent comment, but from the way that squeezes his hip, Eggsy knows that it is. 

“And what about Gary?” Bridgette barely even raises an eyebrow, turning to look at Eggsy with a look in her eye the tells him that she knows exactly what she’s suggesting. 

"I'm sure Jeremy wouldn't mind, now would you, Jeremy?" Eggsy blinks looking at Bridgette with mild confusion and distain.

"My name is Gary. I can't imagine it's that hard for you to remember. It's only four letters." He looks over at Harry who's managed to maintain a facade of cool calculated collection, "I know you're not that thick."

The silence rings out around them and Eggsy is momentarily concerned that he's actually cross the line, but suddenly there's a sharp bite of laughter from Elizabeth, followed shortly by Matthew who looks for all the world looks like he's having the time of his life. 

"Now, what's all this noise?" Eggsy had almost forgotten about Harry's uncle, who enters the room like he owns it, bending to peck Elizabeth on the cheek and turning to look directly at Eggsy with a look of man who know enough dirt on just about everyone and is not afraid to use it, "and who might this be?"

"Gary, my uncle Napoleon. Napoleon, Gary, my omega. "

Napoleon Hart is a rather charming looking man, the kind that Eggsy can picture with a lovely lady on each arm and a wad of cash that made the good times roll. He shakes Eggsy's hand without preamble, takes him in with a calculated eye that makes Eggsy aware that he might be trying to imagine what he'd look like naked and fucked out. He winks before moving on to talk to with Matthew and Edward, calmly ignoring Bridgette's clearly fake smile. 

"Napoleon?" It's muttered so low under his breath that he's not sure Harry's heard it until he answers. 

"Yes. No one knows why and we don't talk about it." Eggsy snorts, barely managing to keep the smile off his face. He's about to comment on it again when one of the servants announces that lunch is ready and Harry ushers him into the dining room.

Lunch is a rather quick affair and somehow the single most awkward moment of his life and that does include Harry finding him wet, naked and desperately fucking himself on his fingers in the training room after he'd miscalculated exactly when his next heat was due. He's whisked off to their rooms as soon as he’s set his fork down, Athena giving him a look that tells him she just saved him from something truly terrible.

The rooms that they are settled in are lush, and Harry explains that they were his rooms when he was home from Cambridge during the summer. Eggsy tries to imagine a young Harry lounging in the summer heat, reading classical literature and wishes he had known Harry back then, had experienced him when he didn’t have a care in the world, before Kingsman took him and moulded him into a finely tuned killer in a well-tailored suit.  

Their luggage has been neatly placed in the corner, clothes and shoes put neatly away and the stack of books that Harry had brought with him placed on the coffee table in the anti-chamber. Eggsy's mind boggles at the need for more than a bedroom, especially when the extra room is three times the size of the bedroom he'd had as a kid.  

The room it's self is beautiful, cream walls hung with classic art pieces and the furniture looking like it was hand crafted by Italian masters. He pokes his head into the bathroom, marvels at the claw footed bathtub and oversized shower that could fit at least three people comfortably.  

Harry is still in the anti-chamber when he wonders through to the bedroom and stops. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" There’s a hum from Harry but no other reaction, “Harry, you have a fucking four-poster bed!” 

He sticks his head around the door, looking at Harry as if he had grown a second head. 

“Harry, you have a four-poster bed,” He points a finger behind him as if Harry was unaware of where he’s meant it be looking, “that is single-handedly the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen and I’ve met Elton John.” Harry’s eyebrow jerks a little at that. 

“It’s a family heirloom.”

“Everything in this house is an heirloom. The house is a bloody heirloom, Harry. That is a four-poster bed and I am going to go and jump on it and fuck everything.”

“Take your shoes off at least.” 

Harry eventually drags him out of the house, but not without a lot of whining on Eggsy’s part. The rest of Harry’s family is waiting for them out on the grounds. Bridgette, thankfully is nowhere to be seen. He and Harry are deep in conversation about who exactly gets to test out the new gun that Merlin had pinged them the specs for. 

There’s a pack of spaniels sitting patiently and Eggsy is making a point about how Merlin is obviously going to favour Dragonet over him because no one wants to piss off the tailor. He’s so engrossed in the conversation that he doesn't notice what Matthew and Edward are fussing about until suddenly that's a dog sat in front of him, looking for all the world like she's pleased to see him. 

"Umm?" The dog barks, thuds her tail against the ground, "good girl?"

The dog barks again, getting up and trotting around Eggsy, sniffing at his boots as she does. She's a lovely rusty brown colour, ears fluffy with ringlets and a tail that never seems to stop wagging. There a sharp whistle and she off, running across the field to tumble with the rest of the dogs before turning back to them and running full pelt at Eggsy again, skidding to a stop at his feet and sitting proudly.

"I think you have an admirer." She is beautiful and can't help but reach down and pet at her soft ears and smiling when she yips and licks at his fingers. Harry reaches down for a paw which he is promptly given before she starts fussing again, “Rhubarb, sit still.” 

She yowls and whines a little, wiggling when Eggsy kneels down to her level and relents so she licks at his face. He’s missed this, Harry’s dog is lovely but just as pleased to see him and he’d let Tilde keep the pug she’d gifted because it hurt too much. He misses JB like nothing else, misses the friendly 

“She’s taken rather a shine to you I would say,” Elizabeth is every inch the country woman in her quilted jacket that Eggsy’s sure costs more than his whole wardrobe had before he’d met Harry. The rest of the family is not too far behind, Edward raising a hand in greeting, followed by a bored looking Matthew and Napoleon, who has managed to look even more like a cad than Eggsy had thought possible. 

“Have you ever done clay pigeon shooting, Gary?”

“Um, not really. Harry’s taken me out shooting a couple of times but nothing beyond that.” Elizabeth raises an eyebrow at him as if daring him to see how far he can drag that little white lie out. 

The trap is standing a good two hundred feet away and Eggsy knows that he can make any shot with ease, wouldn’t be a fucking Kingsman if he couldn’t, knows that Elizabeth knows he can make that shot, that she expects it of him with all the money she pays into the agency. It’s going to be pretty obvious that he’s not an amateur when it comes to shooting, but a challenge is a challenge and he’s not adverse to playing along if it scores him some brownie points. 

“Maybe you could give me a few pointers.” The smile he gets in return is so brilliant that he almost, almost feels bad. Edward’s not awful, he’s just a bit stupid.

“I’d be delighted to,” He points to the gun Eggsy is holding, “Do you mind?”

Eggsy hands it over without hesitation and watches as Edward loads it for him but leaves it open before handing it over again. 

“First thing to remember is ear protectors,” He hands a pair over that Eggsy slings around his neck because where the fuck were his ear protectors in Cambodia or Berlin or even the one memorable time in Australia when some arsehole’s gun had jammed and blown up right next to Eggsy’s head, “The second is stance. Most people go for what is called the bladed-off stance…” 

Elizabeth has a guarded smile, leans over to Harry to whisper something in his ear that makes him smile and nod, watches and Eggsy tries not to show Edward up as he rambles on about kick back and trigger slack. It’s even harder to no correct him on some of the more basic mistakes he makes. If Eggsy wanted to break his collarbone then yes, he would consider putting the buttstock a little lower but he’s built smaller than some and knows that any lower than he already holds it would result in some nasty bruise at least. 

The eye roll that he'd been keeping at bay, makes itself known and before Edward can open his frankly stupid mouth again Eggsy has the rifle snapped shut and cocked, ignores the ear defenders because fuck if he’s not half way deaf and blocks out what ever bollocks the other man is sprouting.

"Pull," He makes both shots without having to readjust his stance even slightly, popping both cartridges efficiently and reloading the gun without even taking his eyes off Edward, "yeah, thanks for the advice. I think I've got it." 

The look on Harry's face is worth it, especially with the way he has one hand pressed over his mouth as if he can hide the fact he's laughing. It's hard to suppress his own laughter, especially when he hands the gun over to Harry to use and it takes them both a long moment to regain their composure. 

Regardless of what anyone says Harry had adapted to shooting with only one eye like a duck to water, although he had bitched spectacularly when Merlin had made him redo his fire arms training from scratch. He'd more than held his own in Cambodia, Eggsy was a little jealous that he’d been able to do it but ever so slightly proud that he’d been the one to bring Harry back. He cuts an elegant figure with the gun draped over his arm, nimble fingers sliding the cartridges into the barrel and cocking it. He aims and fires with grace of someone who has spent the last 20 years learning the very fine details of a number of different guns and can put back together an AK-47 blindfolded in under 20 seconds if needed.

It’s that beauty and grace that had attached Eggsy in the end, not the fairy tale story that they had been living out when Harry had picked him up from the police station that day, and being who he is, he’s not going to let anything get between him and what he wants. 

\---

Harry finds him curled up on the arm chair, book in one hand and Rhubarb squeezed into the remaining space between Eggsy and the chair.

"You do realise that the dogs aren't allowed in the house?"

"Your mum said it was fine," Eggsy's still reading, doesn't look up when Harry drops a kiss to his head, although Rhubarb gives a couple for pathetic wags before closing her eyes again and resettling on Eggsy's knee, "was your catch-up fun?"

"Depends on what your idea of fun I guess. I am fairly sure it breaks some kind of human rights law to be stuck with your family for that long," He places his jacket on the back of the desk chair and starts on the buttons of his shirt, turning to look at Eggsy again. Eggsy is staring at him, lip between his teeth, eyes tracking Harry's every move, "whatever your thinking, stop. We're expected at dinner at six o'clock sharp. You'd be better off using this time to rest, I'm sure Napoleon will be ruthless with his questions." 

"What if I just blow you?"

"Eggsy." The loud sigh he gets in return makes him regret saying it but Eggsy doesn't say anything else, just pulls himself out of the chair and wonders into the bedroom, Rhubarb on his heels.

"Don't let the dog on the bed."

"Fuck off.” Harry follows them in, watch Eggsy fling himself on the bed face first, Rhubarb jumps on after him, digging at the covers and flopping down next to Eggsy, tongue lolling in a way that makes her look a bit daft. 

“What’s wrong?” Eggsy doesn’t move and Harry has to sit on the edge of the bed and press a hand to his back to check that he’s still awake, “Eggsy, what is wrong?”

He gets a muffled response and then a huff.

“Eggsy.”

“I’m still feeling the effects of my heat. It’s why she’s following me around.” He wiggles against the covers and Rhubarb yips and snuffles at his head.

“And you’re upset because I said you couldn’t blow me?” 

“I want it. I want you to touch me, to hold me down and fuck me until I can’t take it anymore and I can’t think of anything else and your family is downstairs and I’m pretty sure they’d know the minute you stick your dick anywhere near me.” 

Harry hums, rubs a hand over Eggsy shoulders and down his side. 

“How about this,” He rolls the younger man onto his side and hold him there, “I’m going to tell you exactly what I want you to do, right down to the smallest detail. You are going to follow those instructions and if you don’t I won’t fuck you later but rather leave you to suffer. Do you understand.”

Eggsy nods, breath speeding up a notch. 

“Good. Now the first thing I want you to do is take the dog back down to the kennel. Then I want you to come back here and shower and while you are showering I want you to get yourself off on your fingers and only your fingers,” There’s a low keening noise and Harry smiles, pets at Eggsy’s side, “I see I don’t need to repeat myself. Move.”

Eggsy moves faster than Harry had anticipated, snaps Rhubarb to his heel and is back in under 10 minutes, shedding his clothes across the bedroom floor and deliberately leaving the bathroom door open so that Harry can see how well he is following his instructions. They spend the next hour with Harry giving Eggsy specific instructions until finally they are both dressed and ready for dinner and Eggsy is looking more relaxed.   
He’s coming out of the bedroom again, worrying over his cufflinks and stopping short when he claps eyes on the older man. Harry is impeccably dressed, and hair set perfectly in place. What he’s more concerned about how Harry is hiding behind his eyepatch. He is so often without it or his glasses these days that Eggsy’s can tell automatically that something is bothering him. He stores it at the back of his mind, something to ask him about later, when they are alone.  

Dinner is beyond extravagant and Eggsy has never been more thankful for Harry's etiquette lessons than he is right then, but has to stamp on that thought almost immediately when he remembers how Harry fed Eggsy his cock and fucked his throat every time he'd gotten something right. He will not have a mid-dinner erection just because of a fucking fish knife. 

He makes it through the appetizers and soup without a hitch, gets a pat on the knee for being so well behaved and not fucking up. He answers any questions politely, making sure to address everyone correctly.

They're half way though the salad course when Napoleon turns to him with all the intent of a nosey in-law. 

"Harry tells me you met through the work." Eggsy tries not to look alarmed, knows that families like the Hart's know some aspects of what they do, but not the level of danger that they put themselves in.

"Um, yeah. He saved my life to be honest." The hand on his knee gives a little squeeze again, thumb rubbing a little as if for comfort.  

"I'm sure he did," he leers a little at Harry in a way that isn't in fact creepy, "I hear you’re a fan of sports cars. What's your opinion on the new model McLaren?"

Eggsy beams and he knows that Harry is holding his head in his hands, because if there is one thing that they disagree on its Eggsy's love of driving. Merlin had made a point of telling Harry that Eggsy had broken all of the driving records that they had at Kingsman, including one set by his own father, simply to enjoy the way he had signed and looked out upon and had refused to talk about it. He spares Harry a quick look before turning back to Napoleon and launching himself into a long a winded lecture about the McLaren 729S and how he's personally disappointment in the lack of style of modern sports cars.

"And while 1966 Shelby Cobra is a classic, don't get me wrong I would buy one in a heartbeat, it's not practical for the city. I have a Jaguar E-type for that, the 1964 Coupe mind, Harry hates it, but then again he's only ever owned one car, still has it in the garage."

Napoleon looks at him with something a kin to pleasant surprise. 

"I see you're a man of taste," he takes a small sip of wine, nodding his approval, and glancing at Harry again, smile turning to something wicked, "we have a 1966 Lamborghini Miura in the garage if you'd like take it for a spin." 

"Are you serious? I'd love to." Matthew let's out a huff of laughter and Eggsy can only guess it's at Harry's expense. 

"Tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, that would be great. Oh, unless we have plans, Harry?" Harry just smiles and shakes his head, "thanks."

They make it through the rest of dinner without a hitch, before retiring to the drawing room. Eggsy is still a little bewildered by it all, reminds himself to tease Harry about it when they're back home. Harry manages to snag him for a kiss behind one of the oversized drapes and the filthy look he gets from Edward makes it totally worth the wait. 

They’re all sitting around sipping martinis and Eggsy thinks he might be a little in love with Winston. He’s never had a martini so good and the look on Harry’s face tells him that he’s aware that his own pale in comparison. Elizabeth and Eggsy are currently deep in conversation about Rhubarb. Elizabeth having insisted that Eggsy take her back with them under the guise that she’s nothing but trouble and Eggsy can only counter with that she’d probably eat the puppy. 

“It’s settled. Besides she’s absolutely useless anyway. She spends more time rolling in mud than she does anything else.” She flings out her glass, eyes still trained on Eggsy. 

"Another drink, Winston," she pauses for a moment before looking up at Bridgette, "Oh, I'm frightfully sorry I thought you were the help." 

Nobody moves, too afraid that if they did something might shatter and honestly Eggsy money is on Elizabeth if a fight breaks out. Thankfully, Winston appears out of thin air, quietly taking the glass and replacing it with a fresh drink before Bridgette can open her mouth and say something stupid. 

He's never more thankful to be excused. Harry looks tense under his suit jacket, like one too many little comments from his brothers had clipped at his armour and his tired in a way that only family can manage. He closes the door behind them, watch Harry drape his jacket over the back of a chair, pausing for a moment before turning to look at Eggsy like he could tell he was being watched. 

He crosses the room in a few quick strides, moving right into Harry's space and giving him a look as f the dare the other man to run. Harry is silence watching Eggsy's every move and doesn't flinch when he peels off Harry's eye patch and smooths his fingers over the indents causes by the strap.

"There you are. I missed you," He kisses Harry softly, lets the patch drop to the floor so he can wrap both arms around the older man's neck, breaths in his cologne and the spice of the whiskey on his breath, "Did I do okay?"

Harry doesn't answer just kisses him again, slowly guiding them towards the bed, pulling off Eggsy's dinner jacket as they go and causing the younger man to laugh in delight and drop to sit on the bed. He works Harry's belt off without much of a thought as the other man pushes his suspenders over his shoulders. 

The make light work of the rest of Harry clothing and he knows the Harry with bitch about the wrinkles in his suit but right now Eggsy doesn't gave a crap if it means he gets fucked good and proper like he's been waiting all day for. He's pushed back onto the bed before his own shirt can reach the floor, trousers open enough that the outline of his cock is visible. Harry cages him in, kissing him until he feels stupid and malleable. 

Harry spends far too long, in Eggsy's opinion, rutting against him, his wet cock leaving sticky trails on Eggsy's trousers which are now properly ruined. He gets nip on the shoulder when he complains about it thought, digs his nails into Harry's back and tugs at his hair until he gets the picture and sits back. 

He gives Eggsy a once over, managing to make him feel completely exposed and filthy, more so as his fingers trace over his stomach and the head of his cock, which is just poking out through the top of his boxers.

Harry hooks his fingers in the waist of Eggsy's boxers and finally, finally pulls them off. 

He's soaked already, the boxers ruined with all the slick on them, but he doesn't care, knows that Harry likes him like this. Likes when his body is still keyed up and that he gets so wet because he's just the other side of his heat.

He whines a little when Harry turns him in his side and curls himself around his back, cock sliding over the curve of Eggsy's arse. He doesn't need Harry fingers, he gets them anyway, keening when Harry gives him two and then three, stretching him and making him sloppy and open. 

Harry presses his cock in, in one smooth motion, Eggsy's fingers curling in the sheets and stealing his breath away. He doesn't give Eggsy time to adjust know that he doesn't need it, rock his hips in short sharp thrusts and nose at the side of Eggsy neck where he smells the best.

Harry thrusts up into him, curls his arm across Eggsy's collarbones. He's so, so wet like he normally is after his heat and the thought that Harry could knot him, could fill him with child, makes him fuck into Eggsy harder. 

"You were excellent at dinner," he nips at the younger man's neck, "so very clever and beautiful."

Eggsy whimpers, tilts his hips back against Harry's and holds on the best he can as Harry fucks him sloppy. Harry wraps one of his big hands around Eggsy cock, thumbs at the head before working him in a loose fist.  Eggsy squirms in a way that makes Harry's hips stutter and he moans against the shell of Eggsy's ear.

"Fuck, I want your knot so bad," Harry preens, fucks into Eggsy harder, wonders if he can make him moan loud enough that Edward will hear it a few rooms over. He jolts when he feels Eggsy's fingers brushing over his cock and the place that they're joined, "Christ I'm so wet, bet I could take it still, bet it would feel so good, you stretching me out with your massive dick and your knot."

"You will, trust me, my love. Be patient." Eggsy whines again, louder when Harry presses his leg up against his body so that he can fuck into him easier. The hand on his cock tightens and he nearly comes then, shuddering as Harry presses his cock against that one maddening spot that he seems to find every fucking time.

"Harry, I'm gonna-" 

"Not yet, shh my darling." He can feel his knot growing and tugging on the rim, revels in the way Eggsy keens and pushes back against him, until he finally relents and presses it inside. Eggsy is practically humming from the feeling of it, fingers fisted tightly in the sheets as he comes across Harry's fingers with a hiss. 

"Good boy." Harry rubs a sticky hand over Eggsy stomach, trailing Eggsy's come with it and rocking up into him. His knot tugs on the rim again and Eggsy squirms and tightens around him and it's enough to make him come, hard and hot inside Eggsy.

"Fucking yes, Harry." He sighs, presses himself back into Harry's lap as if he can get him deeper.

"Stop that. You'll only make a mess of yourself." Eggsy chuckles, tips his head back so that Harry have nose at the line of his throat and nip at his ear. 

"I'm already a fucking mess. I'm not going to be able to look Athena in the eye once she sees these sheets."

"Athena has seen a lot worse, trust me," He rubs his knuckles over Eggsy's softening cock, chuckles when he keens and shifts in Harry's lap, "do you think you can come again?"

Eggsy nods, laughing when Harry rolls his hips and rocks back against him. He comes three more times before Harry's knot goes down and once more when Harry blows him in the shower. 

They spend the rest of the evening curled up on fresh sheets that Eggsy becomes more and more increasingly paranoid about, until Harry tells him to shut up and sleep or else. 

Eggsy obviously opts for ‘or else.’

\----

The next day passes without much excitement. Harry takes him down to the cemetery to ‘meet’ his father. It’s something Eggsy had been a bit worried about but Harry had made it less awkward by telling him ridiculous stories about speeding through Monaco and boat races with their neighbours. It also helped that he’d given Eggsy enough whiskey that he’s warm and sleepy. 

They’re dressing for dinner again, something that Eggsy is starting to detest, Harry doesn’t make him wear a three piece to dinner at home and he’s officially irritated that he’s had to do it for the last two evenings. He’s fussing with his tie when Harry beckons him over.

"Now, you know how much I detest acts of frivolity but in this case, I am willing to make an exception," he pulls out a long velvet box, opening it, "you know, I believe that you are mine regardless of want anyone thinks. I don't want you to forget that."

"Harry that's a-"

"A final courting gift, my dear. This a lover’s knot, I believe my mother was given it by our father and before that it belonged to my grandmother a gift from her wife," He slides the pin into place smoothing down the fabric of the tie and then the collar of Eggsy's shirt, "You do understand that I have every intention of claiming you, right?"

Eggsy looks a little pale and Harry can smell the change in his scent, close to how he smells when he's due to go into heat. It's mouth-watering but they are due at dinner in less than 5 minutes and the response he going to get from this gift is enough to stop him from fucking Eggsy over the desk.

"Harry," it comes out as a whine and the older man arching his eyebrow in response, "you're such a prick. How am I meant to sit through dinner and not fucking climb on your dick?"

"Think of it as a test of patience. If you can behave yourself at dinner I will fuck you in the library and try not to pretend you haven't thought about it." Eggsy huffs trying not to look put upon but fails spectacularly.

"You know you're going to have to marry me now? I'm sure Kingsman would love that." Harry scoffs, runs his fingers of the golden knot of the pin.

"Just for once Kingsman can go fuck themselves," he holds out his arm Eggsy to take, smile when he curls against his side, "Now, do come along. I'm looking forward seeing Bridgette's face when she realises you have the family tie."

Bridgette does not take it well, her face turning a comical shade of red as she clenches her fist and looks at Eggsy like she will murder him, the only thing stopping her from ripping the other omega's eyes out is Edward and the sharp gaze from Harry's mother. 

Matthew laughs and congratulations them both before anyone else can and stumbles off to find someone to get the champagne to celebrate. 

Elizabeth still hasn't said anything, taking them both in a long gaze that she only snaps out of when Napoleon steps forward to congratulate them, with a stiff hand shake and clap on the back. She gives Harry what can only be described as a watery smile and taking a long sip of her martini. She pats the seat next to her and Eggsy sits without hesitation. He does not jump when she takes his hand and holds it gently in his own. 

“When I met Albert, I knew that there would never be another person in the world who I could love as much as him. I could tell that he felt the same from the look he would give me, like I was the only person in the world,” she hesitates for a moment, looks at Eggsy like she’s searching for something, “None of my children have ever had that look, not until now. I’m just glad that you feel the same, otherwise I would have to kill you and I know how much Merlin despises training new agents.”

Eggsy can’t help the laughter that burst out of him. Elizabeth smiles and pats his hand gently. 

"Now, I was think mid-August at the Loch Morar estate." Eggsy blinks look rather confused and first time all week actually feeling it as well. 

"Um, sorry I don't follow."

“The wedding, Gary. Keep up.”

"I thought Harry might wear the family tartan." Edward pipes up from behind them, hands over a glass of champagne and Eggsy has a feeling his going to need a few glasses to get through this conversation. 

"Excuse me?"

"He does look rather charming in blue." Matthew looks pleased with himself for that and Eggsy's starting to feel a bit concerned. 

“Harry, help.” 

The older man simply smiles and tips his glass towards Eggsy.

“I suggest you get used to this, darling. You’re family now.”


End file.
